


Apprentice Rey

by ThreeTreesFics



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/F, F/M, Killing, Kissing, Lightsabers (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Murder, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Submission, The Force, Torture, Training, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTreesFics/pseuds/ThreeTreesFics
Summary: An alternate version of The Force Awakens, were Kylo Ren is able to get the map to Skywalker from Rey. And after being abandoned by the Resistance, Rey Chooses to join Kylo Ren and become his apprentice.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 35
Kudos: 93





	1. The Interrogation

Rey awoke with a jolt, her wrists slamming hard into metal bindings. She looked around the dimly lit room she had woken in and was immediately aware of the shadowy man crouched in front of her. The one who had found her in the jungle on Takodona, the one who had looked inside of her mind, the one who had held his fiery lightsaber to her throat. The one called Kylo Ren. Rey instinctively tried to pull away but was unable to move. She noticed the bindings on her arms and legs that held her securely to a table uncomfortably angled at 45 degrees. 

“Where am I?” asked Rey her voice trembling. There was a long pause before the man in black said anything.

“You’re my guest.” Replied Ren, his voice cold and calm and mechanical. Rey’s thoughts quickly filled with that of her friends. Finn and Han and Chewbacca. She had left them all behind.

“Where are the others?”

“You mean the Murders, Traitors, and Thieves you call friends?” said Kylo Ren, his voice filled with loathing and hate. “You’ll be relieved to hear I had no idea.” He continued flatly. He paused again. He stared at her through his black visor. “You still want to kill me.” He added tilting his head with curiosity.

“That happens when you’re being haunted by a creature in a mask.” Replied Rey, her voice filled with defiance. The man in black brought his hand up to his helmet and with a hiss he removed it, standing up at the same time. Rey was expecting a monster, a scared and deformed demon that would need to hide its hideous face from the world. But the man standing above her was not hideous or deformed. In fact, he was handsome, with a long pale face and long curly black hair to match it. With soft brown eyes that momentarily through Rey off. For a moment he stood there looking down at her silently, before slamming his helmet down on an ash filled podium. He stepped closer to her, next to the table to which she was secured. Rey tried to stare straight ahead trying not to look at him looming above her. 

“Tell me about the droid.” Command Kylo Ren in a soft but assertive tone.

“He’s a BB unit with selenium drive and a thermal hyper-scan indicator—”

“It’s carrying a section of a navigational chart,” interrupted Kylo Ren, “and we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you… You, a scavenger.” He finished with a mixture of jealousy and loathing. Lowering his voice to a whisper, “You know I can take whatever I want.” As he raised his hand to Rey’s head, leaning in close to her. Rey could feel him enter her mind, reading her thoughts and feeling her emotions. He was searching her memories, looking for the map to Skywalker. She tried to resist him, but it hurt, fighting against his search caused pain. She tried to block his search with thought of home. “You’re so lonely…so afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep…you imagine an ocean, I see it, I see the island.” She hated how much he could see. How well he knew her. So, she thought of others, the friends she had recently made. At this Ren’s soothing tone left, replaced again by the jealousy and loathing. “And Han Solo, you feel like he’s the father you never had, he would have disappointed you.”

“Get out of my head.” Grunted Rey through gritted teeth. At this Ren stepped back, his arm outstretched toward Rey. He was done being gentle.

“I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there, and now you’ll give it to me.” His searching became forceful, pushing away at Rey’s attempts to drive him out. Rey’s head felt like it was being crushed from the outside and would explode from the inside all at once. Her breath became ragged and tears ran down her face. In his soothing tone again he said, “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” This confused Rey, felt what? In her confusion Kylo had slipped farther into her mind. In one last desperate attempt to drive him out, Rey gathered all her strength.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

“We’ll see.” Replied Ren with a smirk. He drove into her mind. Slowly but steadily. She was powerful, very powerful, but untrained. She could slow him down but not stop him. Rey could not hold it any longer. She feared she would lose her mind. With a scream she let go, opening her mind to Kylo Ren to search freely.

With the scavenger broken Kylo quickly found what he was searching for. The memory of the map to Skywalker. But seeing that memory brought just as much pain as it did satisfaction. He saw his father and Chewie, talking with the scavenger and the traitor FN-2187. But he had found what he came for. He studied the map quickly, memorizing the path of systems. Before pulling himself out of the scavenger’s head. By the time he was done she had completely passed out. He looked down at her with a blank expression on his face. She was powerful. Kylo moved to the podium and took up his helmet, securing it over his head with a hiss. He turned back once more to look at the unconscious scavenger. She is powerful.


	2. The Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren confronts his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version of the story Star Killer Base does not have planetary shields. So Finn, Han and Chewie are never sent to the Base and don't get the chance to save Rey.

Through his mask Kylo Ren stared up at the enormous holographic projection of his master. The deformed Supreme Leader leaned forward in his thrown, arching his back to peer down at his apprentice. Kylo imagined the real Snoke, only slightly larger than a human, looking at a tiny hologram of himself. This brought a smile to his lips. Thinking of Snoke in this way broke through his masters attempted intimidation. The mask did have its benefits. It could hide his amusement, and at times, his fear.

“Have you recovered the map?” Snoke asked, his voice low and scratchy. As if he were more of a growling beast then a man.

“Yes, and combined with the section of the map we have, it will lead us straight to Skywalker.” Replied Ren

“Well done, well done. You have proven yourself a worthy apprentice.”

This angered Kylo. He didn’t like having his value questioned. Of course he was worthy of Snokes training, of course he was worthy of command. And he was worthy of so much more, it was his birthright.

“I’ve sent the completed map to the Supremacy. I will ready my star destroyer and-“

“No.” interrupted Snoke. “You have done well my apprentice, but I will handle this…personally.”

“But Supreme Leader, you will need my help if you are to defeat Sky-“

“Silence! With the help of my Praetorian Guard, Skywalker will stand little chance. He is a broken man waiting to die. All we must do is reach him before the Resistance gives him a reason to live.”

Kylo Ren clenched his fists. Under his mask his face was twisted with anger. He had become Snokes apprentice to finally have revenge for Luke’s betrayal. Now Snoke was just standing in his way. Kylo knew Snoke did not believe him strong enough to end his old master. But he was wrong, and if he must go through Snoke to get to Skywalker, he would.

At that moment General Hux came rushing into the chamber half jogging to reach them. Hux walked directly past Ren paying him no more attention than he would a stormtrooper. “Supreme leader, the Resistance is attacking Star Killer Base. They have attacked the weapon and are now attempting to use its own power to destroy the planet.”

“Both of you, handle this immediately. I will deal with Skywalker.” Growled the Supreme Leader. With that Snokes giant hologram faded away leaving Ren and Hux alone together. Hux gave Kylo a nasty look before turning and hurrying from the chamber.

Kylo now alone stood in silence. He knew his uncle well. Somehow, he would escape Snoke’s grasp. Weather by dumb luck, or being saved by his friends, somehow Skywalker would escape his justice today. Kylo could feel it. Ren saw this a proof that Snoke was no longer a necessity for his revenge, but a hindrance. Snoke would need to be dealt with if he was to fulfill his destiny.

As Kylo turned to leave the chamber he felt a great rumble beneath his feet, followed by and earthquake that could only mean one thing. The collapse of the planet had begun. The Resistance have turned the First Order’s own terrible weapon into their doom.

Kylo rushed from the hall. Snoke wielded extraordinary power and held untold knowledge. Defeating him would be the greatest challenge Kylo had ever faced. But Kylo had one thing the Supreme leader did not know about, his force sensitive scavenger. The scavenger Kylo needed to get off this base now!


	3. The Smuggler and the Stormtrooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han, Chewie, Finn, and R2 rush to find Luke. Instead of saving Rey.

The Millennium Falcon tore through hyper-space. Its engines cranked to their fullest power. After delivering BB-8 to the Resistance base on D’Qar, Han had barely had time to repair the Falcon, before he, Chewie, Finn, and R2-D2 were sent out to find his long-lost friend.

Things had changed so much for Han in such a short amount of time. After he had lost his son to Snoke, Han had fallen back to his roots as a smuggler and a swindler. But it seemed fate was not done with him yet, for after the roller coaster of events that started with Chewie spotting the stolen Falcon on the deep space scans. Han and Chewie had found the Falcon, only to see it crewed by a scavenger and a rogue stormtrooper. Learning that their strange ball droid held a map to Luke, they had gone to visit Maz to get them to the Leia. Only to be caught in the middle of a battle between the First Order and the Resistance. Han had even seen his son, boarding his ship with the young scavenger called Rey.

It still hurt Han to think about Ben. And that pain was now worsened by the thought that his failures as a father had now failed the young girl Rey too. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, He had begun to form an attachment to Rey. It was almost as if they needed each other. Rey who had been abandoned by her parents, and Han who had lost his child. She could have had a father, and he could have been the parent he always should’ve been.

Han needed to try and get his mind off that right now. The best way to help Ben, and Rey who he hoped was still alive, was to find Luke before the First Order did. Standing he turned to Chewie. “Have you got things up here? I’m gonna go check on the kid.”

Chewie replied him an affirmative Wookie growl. Smiling Han left the cockpit heading for the galley. He found Finn sitting at the Dejarik table, spinning Luke’s old lightsaber in his hands. R2 was next to him and seemed to be trying to get Finn to play a game with him. But the ex-stormtrooper wasn’t in the mood for games. Han could tell he suffered from the same guilt of losing Rey that he did.

“You know I once had to use that thing to cut through the belly of a Tonton.” Commented Han in an attempt to cheer up the kid. Finn just looked up at him with a look of disgust on his face and put the saber down on the table.

Seeing that this tactic was not working, Han decided that addressing the issue was the only way forward. “You’re worried about Rey, aren’t you?” Han asked in as soothing a tone as he could.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have tried to run. I should have been there for her.” Replied Finn hanging his head. “It was my fault she was taken.”

“She ran too kid.” Hearing this Finn raised his head to look at Han. “Neither of you chose this fight, I don’t blame either of you for wanting to run from it, in a way I’ve been running from it myself.” Continued Han sitting down next to Finn. “It’s not your fault what happened to Rey, and we can’t do anything about it now. The best thing we can do for her, is to find Luke.”

“Do you think she could still be alive?” asked Finn “Even with the Resistance destroying Star Killer base?”

“I’ve only known Rey for a moment, but she instantly reminded me of Leia. If she is anything like the Princess, I believe she’ll take care of herself.” Replied Han putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“Really?” asked Finn, a hint of hope, rising in his voice. “Do you think we’ll see her again?”

“What does your heart tell you?”

At this Finn paused for a moment. “Yes, I think we will.” Smiled Finn.

Han rose, patting Finn’s shoulder. “Me too kid.” Han moved away from the table and began his way back to the cockpit.

Before he left the galley, Finn called out to Han. “Solo…Thank you.”

“You gotta stop calling me that kid.” Quipped Han over his shoulder.


	4. The Choice

Rey awoke again, this time on a cold black metal bench instead of strapped to a table. The room was different too. Instead of the circular room she was in before she passed out, this one was rectangular with smooth black walls. It was completely empty except for the bench protruding from the back wall on which she lay. Opposite of the bench was a door that went floor to ceiling. It was a very small room, and Rey soon realized that it was a prison cell. She sat up slowly. Her head and body ached. When she put her feet on the ground, she felt a gentle vibration. She must be on a ship, in hyper-space. Rey stood up and quickly regretted it, the joints in her legs cracked and her head swam. She fell to her knees and resisted the urge to vomit. Rey didn’t know how long she would be stuck in here and she didn’t want a pool of throw up in the middle of the floor. 

The sensation passed slowly, and Rey stood up. Making sure not to hurt herself. She wanted to get out of this cell, the cramped space would drive her crazy. Rey was used to open spaces and broad horizons, not jail cells. Especially ones with no windows or view to the outside. Instinctively she moved toward the door, even though she was almost positive it would be locked. She extended her arm to touch the cell door but when she was inches from the cold metal the door slid open and, in the doorway, stood Kylo Ren.

“Not trying to escape, are you?” he said stepping into the cell. The door automatically slammed close behind him. Rey fell backwards onto the floor again, scooting backwards as far as she could until her back hit the far wall of the cell. He was wearing his mask again and the fear flooded back into Rey.

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you off looking for Skywalker?” Rey said her voice filled with anger and shame. Kylo Ren took a deep breath and removed his helmet.

“There was a complication.”

“What would that be?” asked Rey, trying to appear unafraid. What could possibly have stopped him from hunting down the Last Jedi. Skywalker was his only true threat. Wasn’t he?

“Your Resistance friends destroyed Star Killer Base.” Said Kylo avoiding the question. “Though I suppose they’re not much of friends, if they’d blow up a planet they knew you were being held on.”

“There not my friends.” yelled Rey. “I’m not with the Resistance! I’m not with anyone!”

“Not even the traitor FN-2187?” Kylo asked calmly. Rey thought about Finn. How he had left. How when the First Order had captured her, He hadn’t come to help her. Rey was too ashamed to answer, but her silence gave her away.

“I’m going to give you a choice Rey.” Said Kylo Ren. Rey’s head instantly snapped up to look at him. It felt strange to hear him use her name. “The choice to join me as my apprentice and learn the ways of the force. Or to return to your life as a scavenger, to live out your days alone as you were before. You have until we arrive to decide” With that Ren turned to leave.

“Wait!” cried Rey. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home Rey” he said with a smile. “We’re going back to Jakku.”

Left alone in her cell again Rey sat down on the cold bench. She breathed slowly; he was taking her home. Everything was going back to normal. That thought both relieved and terrified her. It felt strange to think of Jakku as…home.

Her whole life Rey had wanted nothing more than to leave that awful planet. She had had opportunities to leave too. But she could never let herself let go of the possibility her parents were coming back for her. Her mind went to what Maz Kanata had said to her on Takodona. ‘I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whoever you’re waiting for on Jakku, they’re never coming back…but there’s someone who still could.’ At the time Rey thought she had meant Luke Skywalker.

Rey’s eyes widened as she sucked in a hard breath. What if? No, it couldn’t be. Her parents had left her, Finn had left her, Han had left her, the Resistance had abandoned her. Kylo Ren was the only one who had come back. When Star Killer Base was falling apart, he had come to save her. Is it possible this man who she saw as a monster was the one Maz was talking about? She wouldn’t believe that. He could not be.

Hours went by before the ship came out of hyper-space. This time when Kylo Ren came to her, two stormtroopers were with him. One carried binders that he secured around Rey’s wrists. When he led Rey from her cell the Two stormtroopers followed close behind. Her mind raced as Kylo led her through the First Order Star Destroyer. He led her to the hanger bay and boarded Kylo’s personal shuttle. Rey feared that Kylo had changed his mind about giving her the choice to determine her own fate. One of the stormtroopers put Rey into a seat near the rear of the shuttle. But she could still see out of the from view port. It was Jakku, he was taking her back. A tear ran down her cheek. She thought of the old woman from Niima Outpost. How long had she been there? Was Rey destined to share her fate.

The shuttle touched down on the sands of Jakku. Rey was surprised that Kylo piloted his own ship, assuming that he would have others do it for him. Ren rose from the ship controls and strode from the ship. The two troopers escorted Rey down the ramp after him. At the end of the ramp one of the troopers removed the binders on Rey’s wrists. Then both moved to either side of the ramp to stand guard. Kylo led Rey out into the sand. Tears streaming down Rey’s face, they walked a short distance to the edge of a large sand dune and looked down. In the valley below was Niima Outpost, the place Rey had spent most of her life.

Kylo Ren turned to Rey and removed his helmet. He looked down at her with his soft brown eyes, which sat in such contrast to the rest of his stern features, and said “As promised, the choice is yours.” He held out his hand, in it was the blaster that Han had given her. “Take the blaster, and you may return to your life as a scavenger…Or kneel before me and swear yourself to me.” He said in a calm voice. “And you will rise as my apprentice.”

Rey truly believed that he would let her go if she made the choice. She looked at the blaster, then to Niima Outpost, then into the face of Kylo Ren. And she knelt in the sand.


	5. The Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nudity warning!

When the shuttle arrived back on the star destroyer, the stormtroopers no longer escorted Rey and Kylo as they did before. Rey followed close behind Kylo. Her heart raced with anticipation. She had no idea what she was doing or what she had gotten herself into. But she had made her choice, and she was confident it was the right one. Until Kylo led her back to her cell.

“What! Why am I going back in here? I thought I was your apprentice now.” Asked Rey turning to Kylo.

“You are my apprentice. So, you will address me as master. Am I clear?” His voice was assertive and commanding. Rey looked down at her feet.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. You are staying here because as my apprentice, everything must be earned. Tomorrow we will begin your training. Be ready.” With that he motioned for Rey to enter the cell, which she did obediently. Before stepping back and hitting the panel that closed the door and locked her in.

Rey was alone again. Her heart raced, what had she done? She sat down on her metal bench. She felt numb. The regret filled her instantly. But she was too tired to cry. And she would have fallen asleep then and there if she hadn’t of notice the new panels on the walls to her left and right. She stood carefully and moved to the panel on the right. Hitting the activation switch revealed a vack-tube. Thankful that she wouldn’t have to pee on the floor Rey moved to the control panel on the left side of the room. Which opened presenting a sink and a tray of food which Rey devoured entirely where she stood. She had grown up hungry, and she never wasted food.

When she was finished Rey moved to the vack-tube to relieve herself before returning to the bench. Rey didn’t know when she fell asleep, one moment it felt like she had been awake softly crying to herself, the next she was waking up to the sound of another tray of food being delivered to her through the cell panel. Which she sat up to retrieve. This time she returned to the bench with her tray to eat. Rey sat quietly and ate, which gave her time to notice what exactly it was she was eating. It seemed to be some sort of plant-based bar and soup that contained what Rey thought was meat. What the meat came from she did not know. Through the bottoms of her feet Rey could feel the gentle hum of the ship moving through hyper-space.

After Rey finished eating, she had about 20-30 minutes to sit in silence, trying to calmly assess the situation she had gotten herself into. This was interrupt when Kylo came for her as he said he would. He was not wearing his helmet, but he was just as intimidating with it off as he was with it on.

“We begin training today apprentice.” He said with the faint grin, it gave Rey the impression he was going to enjoy the ordeal she knew was coming. “Before we begin, if you are going to train in the ways of the force as my apprentice, you cannot do so wearing the garbs of a scavenger. You must put all traces of that life behind you, starting with that…outfit.” He continued gesturing to Rey’s robes.

“Yes Master.” Replied Rey obediently. She would be glad to have new clothing. Her scavenger robes were light and thin for the heat of Jakku and were not warm enough for the cold of space. And she hoped it would help her stand out less among the white, grey, and black that members of The First Order wore.

Kylo continued to look at Rey as if he were waiting on her. Rey was confused, he hadn’t given her any clothes to change into and he didn’t seem to have any for her.

“Must I repeat myself?’ asked Kylo his tone becoming stern.

“But Mast- "

“Are you a scavenger…or are you my apprentice?”

Finally, Rey understood. He meant to have her strip down now, before him. Kylo knew what he was doing. He had learned from years of watching snoke do it to him. Rey was his apprentice, so she must be completely obedient to him. He must hold total power over her. She would have nothing without his permission, not even the privacy of her own body.

Rey’s face burned with embarrassment. She had never been seen naked by anyone since before she could remember. But she dared not refuse, for she feared the consequences of disobedience. Kylo watched as she began by removing the wraps around her arms, revealing the lean muscles. They were a good start, but she would need to improve if she were to survive her training. Next, she removed her pelt boots, exposing her small feet. After her boots she began to undo the robes that covered her from shoulder to ankle, that tied around her waist. They fell in a heap around her feet. Rey was left with her faded sleeveless shirt and three-quarter length pants. She looked up into the face of her master. She could feel her face burning with shame, but he remained emotionless and cold. She knew he would not let her avoid it. She held the shirt around her waist and pulled it up over her head, uncovering her small, almost nonexistent breasts. Ren continued to study her silently. She finished by pulling off her pants, moving her hands to cover her chest and her sex, her eyes on the floor.

She was lean and strong. Her stomach was flat, her thighs were thick with muscle. She had the foundation to be a truly formidable warrior. Kylo could see she had speed and agility from her many years climbing through ruins in the Jakku desert. Her master pulled the glove off his right hand and lifted it to her head. Running his fingers through her hair he undid her triple bun, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. His momentary touch had sent a brief sense of comfort through Rey’s body. Kylo smiled as he sensed this. She needed to learn to fear him, but to love him as well. He did not plan to be betrayed by his apprentice as was the Sith way. For Kylo Ren was no Sith.

“Follow me.” He commanded as he turned and walked out of Rey’s cell. Rey hesitated a moment. She still had no clothes on. Being naked in front of Kylo Ren had been hard for her, she didn’t know if she could go out there with countless stormtroopers walking around. But her master continued walking without waiting for her, and Rey found herself following him. Her hands covering as much as she could, her head hung in shame.

She chased after her master. Getting as close to him as she could without colliding with him, as an attempt to use his large frame to shield her nudity as best she could. But she could not hide herself completely and it wasn’t long before they began to pass formations of stormtroopers and the occasional officer. Rey was surprised to see that they paid little attention to her. At least as far as she could tell with them under their helmets. They would salute her master and continue on, as if there wasn’t a naked 19-year-old walking around their ship.

Rey noted that they were taking the same path as before, toward the hanger bay. Was he going to make her leave the ship? Naked! Maybe this was just a test, to see if she would do as commanded. Or maybe testing her strength, to see if she was so weak as to just do whatever she was told, even something as humiliating as this. No, that couldn’t be it. Kylo had told her that as his apprentice everything must be earned. He must have meant ‘everything’ literally. She would have to earn her apprentice robes too.

She followed Ren into the hanger bay. Her bare feet making soft slapping noised on the cold titanium. She could see the ship moving through hyper-space through the transparent hanger bay shields. The field that let solid objects go through but held in the artificial atmosphere. Rey was surprised that it was left open, assuming that the blast shields would be closed in hyper-space. She noticed pilots and crew running about the hanger, loading transports, and preparing for takeoff. The realization of what was happening hit Rey a second to late as the star destroyer dropping out of lightspeed threw her to her hands and knees. Kylo Ren and the rest of the crew seemed unfazed, most likely due to many years of experiencing this sensation. Rey picked herself up and continued to follow her new master, adding the embarrassment of her fall to her complete and total shame.

Rey looked once more out of the hanger bay to see that the star destroyer had jumped into the low orbit of a small planet. From space its surface was a mixture of greens and browns underneath a thick layer of clouds. Kylo looked over his shoulder, noticing his apprentice observing the new planet. A smile formed on the young master’s lips as he spoke to his pupil.

“Welcome to Dagobah.”


	6. The Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Empire Strikes Back and The Last Jedi.  
> Nudity Warning!

Rey’s bare foot sank into the dark brown mud. She could feel it move between her toes. When she tried to take another step, her foot stuck causing the girl to fall forward into the slop. Extending her arms, Rey was able to keep her face from becoming plastered in mud, but the rest of her was not as fortunate. For a moment she lay in the mud panting. Before two stormtroopers came from behind her and grabbing her under the arms, pulled her from the mud. They set her down on her feet before moving past her, as if helping her was no different then helping a fellow stormtrooper. Again, Rey was surprised by the apparent lack of reaction to her nudity. Perhaps they had all once gone through this experience, and nudity no longer fazed them.

Kylo Ren looked back at his apprentice, dripping with mud from the elbows down. Her hair had already become matted and tangled. For a moment he regretted putting the girl through so much so fast. But he needed to breed strength. Weakness could not be tolerated. Kylo needed her at her strongest if she was going to help him defeat both Snoke and Skywalker. But to be ready in such little time, Rey would need to suffer terrible abuse. The dark side is fueled by rage and pain, so she would have no shortage of it.

Rey watched as her master turned away from her and continued on, she followed dutifully after him, being careful to avoid the deep mud this time. They were moving their way through the new assembly area. As soon as the destroyer had come out of hyper-space. Fighters, landers, and equipment had been sent down to the planet. All around them troops and supplies were being off loaded and their transports being sent back for resupply.

Rey was incredibly impressed by the efficiency of the First Order. In a matter of hours, they had begun construction on, what to Rey seemed like a small town. Pre-assembled buildings were being brought down by massive transports. All of them a cold clean metal, painted black or grey. Teams of troopers had been cutting away sections of swamp and filling in wet areas with a strange powder that turned the mud into stone. Already the base was larger than Niima Outpost, and Rey didn’t know how much bigger it would get.

Her master was leading Rey away from the commotion of the in-progress base. Just outside of the small town to the bottom of a large hill, which the base was built under. There he waited for her. She caught up quickly and without speaking Kylo motioned for them to climb the hill together. For the first time she walked next to Kylo, instead of behind him. The climb was steep and slippery. Rey had the added difficulty of not having the use of her arms, for they remained securely covering her chest and between her legs. A few times Rey slipped and would have gone crashing down if her master hadn’t reached out an arm to steady her. Each time this happened Rey would both recoil from him and long for his touch. The jumble of emotions confused Rey immensely. Rey still had a deep fear of Kylo Ren, his strength and power over her was undeniable. But although Rey didn’t fully realize it, her years alone had giving her a need for belonging. A belonging that Kylo Ren had provided her.

The hill was covered in thick trees just like the rest of the swamp, but as they climbed the ground beneath them grew dryer and more stable. Near the peak of the hill the trees thinned, and the sky started to become visible through the canopy of leaves. Rey felt the suns warmth on her face. She looked up to see it directly overhead.

“You’re lucky.” Said her master next to her. “It’s very rare that the clouds break here.” As he said this the pair reached the peak, Rey spotted a massive stump right in the center of a clearing. Rey wondered how large the tree it had belonged to must have been, and why no other trees grew around it, even after it had been cut down. Kylo placed his hand in the small of Rey’s back, sending a burst of mixed feelings through the girl, and led her to the stump.

“Sit here, legs crossed.” Instructed Kylo once they had reached the ancient stump. It must have been a least five feet wide, and it came to above Rey’s waist. She had to use her arms to pull herself onto it. Rey pushed with her arms and at the same time kicked off the ground with her legs sending herself into a forward roll onto the stump, landing legs cross directly in the middle. She looked at her master and smiled and was pleased to see that for the briefest moment he smiled back.

But it was gone in a moment, and Kylo looked away from her, out into the swamp below. Rey took this opportunity to look around as well. From here she could see far out over the trees. This hill must be the highest place for miles. She saw the trees and the fog stretched on endlessly. The clouds far above had broken for now, but in the distance, she could see dark clouds moving their way.

“In a way this place is just like Jakku, but instead of endless sand and sun, its endless swamp and fog.” Commented Rey, momentarily forgetting she was not to speak unless spoken too. But when Kylo turned to face her, he was not angry. In fact, he seemed to be thinking about what Rey had said. It seemed to bring a hint of sadness to his face.

But he swept that away as he looked up into her eyes. “It may appear that way my apprentice. But there is a reason I have brought you here, something you would never find in such abundance on Jakku. Can you guess?”

Rey thought for a moment. “Water?”

Kylo smiled again. “Yes water, but that’s not what I’m talking about right now.”

“Plants and Animals?” asked Rey, deep down hoping to please her master.

“Correct.” Replied her master looking pleased. Rey couldn’t help herself from smiling. “In other words, Life.” He continued. “Now Rey, tell me what you know of the Force.”

Rey was taken aback for a moment. She had come with him to learn the ways of the force, but the whole time, she never really knew what it was. “It’s a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and make things…float.”

Kylo shook his head and sighed. “The force is not a power you have.” He said leaning slightly on the stump. “It’s the energy between all things. A tension, a balance that binds the universe together.” His apprentices face was still filled with confusion. “Here.” Said Ren stepping up onto the stump, crouching in front of Rey. “Give me your hands.” For a moment Rey did nothing. She was still covering herself with her hands. But with a deep breath Rey moved her hands away from her body and gave them to her master. He took them and placed them palm down on the stump on either side of her. Then he moved behind Rey, slightly to her left.

“Close your eyes.” He spoke softly almost a whisper. “Breathe.” Rey took a deep breath, smelling the think swamp air. “Reach out with your feelings.” Rey took another deep breath, trying to feel the energy he spoke of. “Life creates it, makes it grow.” With her next breath Rey thought of the life around her, the trees, grass, and vines, the animals that swam through the water and lived in the mud. “Feel the force around you.”

Rey’s forehead tensed, unknowingly Rey had tightened her muscles, trying to feel the force. Until Kylo put his ungloved hand into the center of Rey’s bare back and suddenly it was as if a dam had been knocked down and the river came crashing in. Rey saw the hill, the swamp. The life within it, and the death and decay, that fed new life. She felt the warmth of the sun, and the cold of the deepest cave. The peace of a falling leaf, and the violence of a falling tree. And between it all she felt balance, she felt the force.

Until Kylo removed his hand from her back and it was all stripped away. Rey fell forward onto her hands and knees with a cry. She had felt the force, been connected to the world around her in a way she had never thought possible. She wanted to feel it again. Kylo climbed down off the stump as Rey, still on her hands and knees, breathed heavily.

“You must learn to make this connection yourself. That is why I have brought you to a planet with such a strong connection to the force. But it will not be easy, it may take weeks of training, even months. We will begin your training here, every day at sunrise. Am I understood?”

“Yes Master.” Replied Rey looking up at Kylo.

“Good. Now follow me.” He said to her, extending his hand for her once more. “We still have much to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more chapters focusing on other characters, or if I should stick mostly to Rey and Kylo.


	7. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces her first true test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry for the delay, the holidays have been very busy.  
> Nudity Warning

Back in the base, Kylo and Rey walked on hardened mud pathways. Around them the newly placed buildings sat in hard contrast to the trees and vines that covered the rest of the swamp. Walls had been constructed on two sides of the base and the rest was being lowered down into place from transports. They were walking to the far side of the base, opposite to the hill.

They approached a pair of Jet Troopers stations on the newly constructed perimeter wall. Their armor had sharper angles than the other troopers, and had a jetpack built into their back plate. One of the troopers noticed Kylo approaching and tapped the others arm. The pair jumped from the wall together, using their thrusters to slow their fall. They snapped to attention as Kylo and Rey reached them.

“These troopers are going to take you far out into the swamp. Your task is to return to base. I would advise doing so before you lose the light, Dagobah can be a dangerous place after dark.” Instructed the young master.

Rey turned to him, filled with fear. She didn’t want to go out there alone. Especially unarmed and naked. But she feared disappointing him more than she feared the swamp. “Yes Master.”

One of the troopers stepped toward her and extended his hand. She looked up to her master, he nodded at her. Reluctantly Rey took the trooper’s hand. He took it and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling Rey so her bare chest rubbed up against his armor. Rey put her other arm around his neck and linked her arms together. The trooper then wrapped his armored arms around her waist. Rey looked once more to Kylo, fear in her eyes. But he simply nodded to the Jet Trooper who took off holding Rey tightly to his chest.

She tried to scream as she was carried up and over the treetops, but the air was torn from her lungs. She hung on for dear life, as her legs swung helplessly behind her in the air. The trooper carried her what felt like miles into the jungle before leveling out and slowly descending into the trees. When they touched down Rey fell into the mud, her body shaking.

The second trooper touched down gracefully beside the first and turned to Rey. “Your orders are to return to base. It is advised you do so before sundown. That is all.” With that he nodded at his comrade and they took off out of the trees simultaneously.

Kylo stood on the balcony his newly constructed chambers and looked out into the jungle. His building was the largest and stood in the center of the base. From the top floor he could see the entire complex. He had come here after Rey was taken into the jungle and had been here ever since, watching the direction he knew Rey would have to come from.

The young master was more nervous than he had been in years. Rey’s first real test was a dangerous one. One false step could find her falling deep into an underground cave, become turned around and walk endlessly in the wrong direction, be found by and hungry predator and suffer a painful end.

Kylo had told himself he didn’t have time to take things slowly, but now he wished he had. He needed Rey. It wouldn’t matter if she was trained quickly if she didn’t survive the training. He needed her to overthrow Snoke. But he needed for other reasons too. He would never admit it too himself and as much as he had tried to avoid it, he was becoming attached to her. Ever since he had looked in her mind and seen so much of himself in her, Rey had felt special. Not just for her potential with the force and as his apprentice. But for the connection he felt with her. For the first time in years, he didn’t feel alone.

Rey trudged through the muck. Her chest heaved as Rey resisted crying. She had been walking for at least an hour, in what she hoped was the right direction. Rey was scared, sad, and angry. How could he do this to her? Did he not care about her at all?

“Why go through all this work to but all this together, if you’re just going to risk me dying on the first day!” screamed Rey into the swamp. Rey began to sob, the tears rolled down her cheeks. She stumbled and tripped over root, sending her headfirst into a ditch filled with muddy water. Mud burning her eyes Rey slid helplessly into the deceptively deep water. She went in face first and began thrashing violently. Rey couldn’t swim and she tore away and the muddy bank trying to get a hand hold. But they edge of the ditch was to steep and slippery and Rey found herself slipping beneath the surface.

For a split-second Rey considered giving up, letting herself sink down to the bottom of this muddy pool. She couldn’t even complete her masters first test; how would she ever compete her training. But she felt something brush her bare leg. At first, she thought it might be a snake, come to drag her down even faster. But it wasn’t a snake, it was a vine! Rey grabbed at it with both her hand, using her strong arms to pull herself towards the surface. Her lungs felt like they would explode if she stayed under any longer, but she kept pulling herself up. Until at last her face broke the surface on the far slid of the pool than she had fallen into.

With all the strength she had left Rey used the vine to pull herself up and out of the ditch. She pulled herself up and over the edge, her breath ragged and sharp. The mud was everywhere. She tried to spit it out of her mouth, but it seemed endless. She tried to rub it out of her eyes, but her hands were covered too. She lay there for a moment coughing. Before her head became fuzzy and the world started to spin beneath her.

Rey awoke in darkness. Her eyes snapped open and she felt the dried mud crack over her eyelids. She sat up to find herself completely covered in dried mud. It began to crack and crumble away as Rey slowly climbed to her feet. The swamp was almost completely dark. Rey noticed it was also extremely cold. She didn’t think she would survive a night out here without clothes or a fire.

For a minute she just stood there, naked and caked in mud. Her head was hung, and her shoulders slouched. What was there left for her to do? She had completely lost all sense of direction, and on top of that she couldn’t see. She just stood there listening to the sounds of the swamp. Bugs chirping, birds calling, the trees swaying, an engine?

Rey’s head snapped up. She focused on listening. She heard it again. The low rumble of an engine. It must be the base! One of the tools or vehicles still at work. Rey took a deep breath. She couldn’t see, but she could hear. And with enough luck she would be able to feel her way back to the base.

She started off slowly. Often tripping, stubbing her toes, or walking into low hanging vines. But she continued on all the same. All the while the sounds of the base grew louder and the anger in her heart did to. She wanted to make Kylo Ren pay for doing this to her. For taking her from her friends, for capturing her, for looking in her mind. Taking away her clothes and throwing her into this swamp. She didn’t know how, but somehow, she would make him pay.

After a while of her slow crawl towards the base, she began to see light as well. The whole base must have been lit up because Rey began to see specks of light even through the think foliage. That was when Rey heard it. Not the base, no that had steadily gotten louder. This was a new noise. Like a hissing.

Rey lifted her head toward the noise. Which is when the root where her head had been snapped apart as a pair of long fangs sunk into it. Rey didn’t wait to find out what had done it. She sprang to her feet and ran toward the light. Vines slapped her face, but Rey felt no pain as she sprinted through the dark swamp. Her adrenalin had taken over.

A root caught her foot and Rey fell hard, snagging her arm on a sharp branch. But Rey didn’t stop, she picked herself up and kept running. She could hear the hissing getting closer, there must be more than one of them!

Crashing through the final layer of trees Rey finally reached the First Order clearing and could see the base walls spread out before her. She didn’t stop running, she didn’t even look back to see if the creatures were still behind her.

Rey ran towards the gates of the wall, not knowing what she would do when she reached them. Would they let her in? Or would they remain closed after dark? Rey was only twenty yards from the gates when they began to open. Slowly moving apart at the middle. And as it opened out came rows of Stormtroopers, their blasters raised.

Was she too late? What were they doing? The troopers opened fire and Rey fell to the ground. But they were not shooting at her. The blasts were being fired past her. She turned back to look at the jungle and saw what must have been hundreds of long green snakes. They piled over each other, each trying to be the first to sink its teeth into their pray.

The troopers fire was holding back the endless onslaught, but Rey didn’t know how long they could keep it up. She looked back to the base, to see more troopers had begun to man the walls, firing down into the mass of snakes. The troopers at the gates were slowly moving forward. Making sure not to allow the snakes to flank them. They began to create an expanding bubble of fire, that grew from the gates.

Then she saw him walking through the troopers, they made great effort not to get in his way. Kylo Ren, his black clothing standing out against the sea of white. The anger returned to Rey, the anger that had fueled her in the swamp. She had sworn to make him pay. But when he reached her, she did nothing. What could she do? A tear ran down her mud-covered cheek. She was powerless.

Kylo reached down, putting his arms under Rey’s knees and shoulders he lifted her effortlessly into the air. In a moment Rey’s anger was forgotten, replaced by the feeling of safety and security. She rested her head on Kylo’s chest and let him carry her to safety. As he brought her back to the gates, Rey saw more troopers going out to face the snakes. Including the larger flame troopers, who set the piles of snakes ablaze. But that all seemed so far away now. Her head began to become fuzzy again and the world started swimming and Rey fell asleep in her master’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, and what you would like to see in the future.


	8. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns more about the force. And meets an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, it's the longest one yet.   
> Nudity Warning

When Rey awoke the next morning, she found herself in a room very similar to that of her cell on Kylo’s star destroyer. But different in one major way, this room had a window above her. Rey sat up and noticed that there was a soft mat on the bench. She also saw that someone had washed the mud off her, even her hair felt clean and smooth.

Rey stood up and stretched, letting out a deep yawn. From her view Rey could see that the sun hadn’t yet risen. She was incredibly tired. Rey didn’t know how long she had been in the swamp, or when exactly she had gotten back, but she must have only gotten a few hours of sleep.

After quickly using the vack-tube, Rey moved to her sink to wash up, only to see a large bandage wrapped around her right bicep. She suddenly remembered her fall while running from the snakes. For a moment, the anger returned to Rey. How close had she been to dying? How—

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clang of a meal tray been dropped in. Rey’s anger was immediately forgotten, replaced by extreme hunger. She had gone a whole 24 hours without eating. It wasn’t the first time. Rey had gone hungry many nights on Jakku when her scavenging had been less than satisfactory to Unkar Plutt. She ate the food as quickly as she could, both because she was hungry and because she didn’t want to be late for her second day of training. Kylo had told her to meet him at the top of the hill by sunrise.

Rey moved to the door and found a small green panel. She touched it gently and her door shot open. Rey stepped back for a moment surprised. She was in a room full of stormtroopers, all in different amounts of clothing and armor. A quick scan of the room told Rey that it was a barracks, and each of the troopers had a small private room like hers that opened into a large common area.

A trooper saw Rey’s confusion and approached her. She was a young woman, maybe a few years older than Rey, she had pale skin and short brown hair that was cut off just before her jawline. She only wore a pair of black formfitting underwear, the rest of her was as nude as Rey.

“You all right?” asked the trooper.

Rey blinked for a moment surprised to hear a trooper speak to her. “Umm yes, I think.”

The trooper laughed. “This is one of the female barracks. Kylo Ren brought you here late last night, told us to clean you off and patch your arm.” This made Rey smile slightly. The trooper didn’t notice, she turned around and beckoned for Rey to follow. “Usually, the men and women bunk together, but I get the feeling that Ren thought you’d be more comfortable with just the ladies for now. Or maybe it makes him more comfortable.” Finished the trooper with a smirk over her shoulder. This made Rey blush.

Rey looked around at the other women in the bunk. They varied in age, some looking younger than Rey, some older. They had various colors of hair and skin. They wore different levels of clothing. Some had on full armor and helmet, some just wore their under-suits, and some were simply naked. Rey was starting to think her theory that the troopers didn’t care about nudity was true. Rey found that the other trooper’s nudity was making her more comfortable with her own, and she noticed that she had not been covering her chest and sex as she had before.

Rey also noticed that the troopers had much nicer beds and they had closets for their armor and weapons. Rey supposed she wouldn’t have much use for a closet, but the real beds made her slightly jealous.

“I would tell you to get ready and get going, but I suppose you already are ready since you don’t wear clothes.” Continued the trooper.

“Oh yes, I should get going.”

“That door leads outside.” Said the trooper pointing to a door at the far end of the hall.

“Thank you.” Replied Rey turning to leave.

“Hey, wait!” called the trooper. “I’m FN-2286.” She said with a smile and a wave.

“Nice to meet you.” Rey said with a smile. “I’m Rey.” FN-2286 nodded to her and Rey turned back toward the door.

The building was a long hall containing maybe 30 rooms on each side. Rey guessed that there must be a few of these around the base to house all the troopers. As she went down the hall, she passed troopers putting on their armor, and other who must have had night shift taking theirs off. None of the seemed to pay her any attention. At the end of the hall Rey touch the control panel next to the door. It split open at the middle and slid apart.

Rey stepped out onto the hardened mud. With a deep breath of morning air Rey began her way toward the hill. She soon noticed that her feet were beginning to hurt from Walking barefoot for so long. Rey’s confidence in her body soon left as she passed a group of fully armored stormtroopers. Her hands quickly returned to covering her breasts and sex.

She walked quickly through the base, her head down. She soon reached the wall facing the hill. She looked up to the trooper stationed on the wall. He quickly noticed her and hit the control panel that opened the wall door. Each of the four walls had a door in its center, that allowed easy and quick access to the base from all sides.

Once Rey was through the gates, she could hear them slowly closing behind her. In the back of her head, Rey got the feeling she was being watched. She moved her hands from her front to cover her backside. Just in case the trooper on the wall got any funny ideas.

Rey quickly reached the tree line on the hill, once she was out of site of the trooper, she used her hands to help to climb the hill. It felt strange to be back in the swamp, but the hill was much different to the deep lowlands she had been taken to yesterday. She rushed up the hill, using her hands to help her when it got too steep.

She reached the clearing at the top of the hill just as the sun peaked over the horizon. Her master was already there. Waiting for her by the stump. His back was turned to her, and his arms were crossed behind him.

“You were almost late.” He said still facing away from her.

“I’m sorry Master.”

“Sorry for what?” he asked turning to her. “You cut it close, but you’re still on time.” He said with the faintest of smiles. Rey smiled in return but looked at her feet to hide it. “I see my troopers cleaned you well, but I suppose it didn’t last.” He continued gesturing toward Rey’s muddy hands and feet. Feeling his eyes on her body. Rey brought her hands up again. Kylo didn’t seem to notice as he turned back around. “Back on the stump please, let’s begin.”

Rey climbed back onto the stump, sitting with her legs crossed in the center. Knowing her master would tell her to do it anyway, Rey put her hands onto the stump. She didn’t like how open her legs felt sitting this way. But she did it anyway, and she sat with her back tall and her chest out. Rey didn’t understand why she could become comfortable being nude around someone like FN-2286 so quickly, but still not feel comfortable around her master. Even though he had seen her naked more than anyone else.

“It is time I tell you more about the force.” Kylo said turning to her again. “And your connection to it.” He moved in front of the stump so that Rey had to look up at him. “Now close your eyes and listen.” Commanded Kylo Ren. Rey obeyed and closed her eyes.

“Every living being has a connection to the force. Not just the Jedi and the Sith.” Rey could hear her master begin to walk around the stump as he spoke. “What separates you and I from everyone else, is our potential. Think of it as a door. We are all born with a certain potential connection to the force. So, while your door is very large, the doors of the troopers down in that base are very small. We cannot change the size of our door, but we can change how open our door is.” This confused Rey, she opened her eyes and looked at her master. But he paused and nodded at her to close her eyes and keep listening.

“That is why a person with a smaller door or, less potential, can still be more powerful than someone with a larger door.” With that Kylo stopped walking. He stood in front of Rey again. She opened her eyes. “I’ve seen your door. It is very large, maybe even as large as my own.” Rey didn’t believe him. There was no way she could be as powerful as he suggested.

“But it is sealed shut, repressed, hidden away and forgotten.” He said leaning forward on the stump, looking into Rey’s eyes. “And you must open it.” Rey breathed deeply. She didn’t know if she would be able to do it. But she would try, for him.

For the rest of the morning Rey sat on the stump meditating. Kylo talked her through it at first, giving her techniques and methods he used to better connect himself with the force. But he had told her that in the end she must find her own way. Kylo mostly stood still meditating as well, looking out over the swamp. Occasionally he would pace or circle the stump. Rey tried her best to focus, but often found her mind wandering. She would find herself thinking about Kylo or FN-2286.

At about mid-day the clouds have rolled back in. They would likely not see the sun again for many weeks. Kylo Ren turned to his student. “We’re done for today, you have the rest of the day to yourself, you may explore the base or rest. But stay out of the swamp for now. Meet me here at sun… at the same time tomorrow.”

“Thank you Master.” Replied Rey as she crawled off the stump. She was glad to have some time off from training. Her legs were stiff, and she stretched quickly. Rey turned to her master, who was still looking out over the swamp. “Are you not coming Master?” asked Rey.

“I’ll stay a bit longer. You go ahead.” He answered. Rey wondered why he was staying up here alone. But she would not question him. She bowed her head and turned back toward base.

Rey worried that she had disappointed her master. She had tried for hours but she had not felt any connection to the force, at lease none she could feel. She climbed down the hill much more slowly than she had climbed up it. She was in no rush and Rey didn’t want to risk tumbling down the side of the hill.

After the trooper guarding the gate had let her pass, Rey headed straight for the barracks. Rey was tired, but she didn’t plan on spending all her precious free time sleeping. The barracks were mostly empty. Some of the doors were closed and Rey guess that troopers with night shifts were probably sleeping behind them. But there was one women, older, maybe in her late 20’s. She wore all her armor except for the helmet, which was set aside to eat a bowl of creamy brown soup.

Rey approached the trooper. “Hello.” She said in a cheery voice. “Do you know where I could find FN-2286?”

The woman looked up at Rey with cold grey eyes, her face was expressionless. She pointed to a screen on the wall a few bunks away. “That computer has the postings of all troopers on the base. It updates daily and should tell you the shift and location of every trooper.” Her tone was flat, as if she was no more than a droid. When she finished speaking, she returned to her soup, not waiting for a response.

Rey nodded a thank you before quickly backing away to the computer. She quickly scanned the list of FN numbers searching for 2286. “Found it.” Whispered Rey to herself. FN-2286 was assigned to man the south wall gate this morning, and if Rey hurried, she could meet her there before her next post.

Rey wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. But Kylo had told her she could explore the base if she wanted, and she couldn’t think of anything else to do. FN-2286 had seemed friendly that morning, Rey hoped that it would still be the case. Rey quietly left the barracks and headed south. She hadn’t been to that side of the base before, she had only ever seen the east side with the hill and the west side toward the lowland swamp.

On her way Rey ducked behind a small building. Once she was sure no one could see her, she dug her hands into some still wet mud and slathered it over her chest. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than nothing. Rey considered doing the same with her sex but decided against it, she didn’t know what was in this mud and she didn’t want to risk infection. And Rey hadn’t shaved since see left Jakku, so the hair down there had grown in some, giving her some natural protection. Lastly Rey rubbed a handful of mud onto her rear, hoping that it might mask her features slightly.

Rey didn’t bother covering herself with her hands the rest of the way. With the layer of mud covering her breasts and butt, combined with her growing lack of self-consciousness, Rey found it not worth the trouble.

When Rey reached the southern wall, she saw a trooper stationed at the gate. Just like the trooper she’d had to pass to get through the east gate that morning. Rey scanned the wall and saw that there were lifts set into the wall every few meters. She half jogged to the nearest on and tapped the controls with excitement. Rey hoped that she had found FN-2286, they all looked the same in their armor, she couldn’t even tell the men and women apart sometimes. As the lift rose Rey could see out over the base. In just days it had turned a treacherous swamp into a fully functioning town. Maybe the First Order wasn’t really as bad as she had been told.

Rey stepped carefully off the lift and onto the walkway of the wall. It was decently wide, but for some reason the first order didn’t seem to bother with guard rails. The trooper noticed her and turned to face her, looking surprised.

“Rey? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Ren?” Asked FN-2286, her voice sounding slightly mechanical underneath her helmet.

Relieved to have found the right person Rey approached her new friend with a smile. “Hey Eighty-Six.” She called

“Two-Two-Eight-Six.” She corrected, sounding confused. “What are you doing here?”

“My training is done for today; I have the rest of the day to myself.” Answered Rey. FN-2286 nodded that she understood. “And I don’t really know anyone else here but my master, so I thought I’d come talk to you. If that’s ok?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.” She replied. “And for all I know, you might outrank me. Well, I guess everyone outranks me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know where you stand right now, you’re Kylo Ren’s apprentice so I would assume that gives you some authority.” Said FN-2286 turning back to face the jungle. Rey hadn’t thought about that. She had no idea where she stood in the chain of command. “But that’s force user business, so I suppose they are in a command structure of their own.” She finished.

“There are other force users? Other than Kylo Ren?” Asked Rey in surprise.

“Oh yeah, there were at least six others that came with Kylo Ren when he escaped Skywalker. They all answer directly to Snoke, they aren’t part of Hux’s military, just like Ren.” Rey was becoming more and more confused. “And then of course there is the Knights of Ren, who are sworn to Kylo Ren. I’m not sure if they have the force though.”

“Wait wait slowdown.” Said Rey raising her hands.

“Wow you really know nothing don’t you.”

“Well, Kylo Ren’s not much of a talker.”

FN-2286 side stepped closer to Rey and nudged her with her elbow. “Well, you can always come to me, I don’t know much, but I know some.”

Rey’s smiled. “Thanks, that means a lot. It will be good to have a… friend.” She said elbowing her back.

“Yeah, me too.” Replied FN-2286 smiling under her helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you spot any typos please let me know so I can correct them.


	9. The New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galaxy's hero returns.

Finn fell backwards, the ancient weapon flying out of his hands. It spun away from him, stopping well outside of his reach. He let out a sigh and tried to sit up but was stopped by the green blade of a lightsaber inches from his throat.

“Sloppy, slow.” Said Luke retracting his blade, extending a robotic hand to help Finn to his feet. “Your opponent will not wait for you to get up. They will take the opportunity and kill you while you’re down.”

“Well good thing this is just training then isn’t it.” Replied Finn with a hint of annoyance in his tone, as he went to retrieve Anakin Skywalker’s old lightsaber.

“You must train as if it is the real thing, in the heat of battle you must rely on your instincts. The proper footwork, parries, and counter attacks must be second nature.” Continued Luke. “Now, go again.”

When Finn and Han had found Luke on Ahch-To, Han explained what had happened to the New Republic. Luke agreed to join the Resistance without hesitation. And onboard the Falcon, he explained what he had been doing away for so many years. He had been in search of the first Jedi temple, in the hope of finding wisdom that could help him save his nephew.

Finn was shocked to learn that Kylo Ren was Han, and Leia’s son. He wondered if Rey had discovered this truth as well, or if she was even still alive. Finn had handed Anakin’s lightsaber to Luke and asked him to use it to help save his friend. Luke Looked at the weapon for a long time, then at Finn. He handed the lightsaber back.

“You must learn to use it yourself, and we will save her together.”

And so, in a matter of days, Finn had gone from Stormtrooper, to traitor, to rebel, to Jedi apprentice. Finn began his training in a large practice area abord one of the Resistances larger battle ships. The fleet kept on the move, never stopping in one place for too long, only ever approaching inhabited planets for supplies.

Early on Luke had told Finn that he would not normally have taught someone with as weak of a connection to the force as he did. That even with years of dedication and practice he would most likely never wield the force the way the Jedi did. But in times such as these, exceptions must be made.

Luke explained that even though Finn would likely never be able to use the force to push and pull objects, he could still use it to enhance his combat ability enough to wield a lightsaber. In the same way Luke claimed Han used the force to enhance his piloting skills, something that Han firmly denied.

Finn didn’t mind. All he cared about was saving Rey. He felt responsible for getting her into this, and he would do whatever it took to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit brief but the next should be a big one. I've already begun writing it and hopefully I'll have it out soon. If you spot any typos please let me know, it helps a lot. Thank you for reading, and I hope everyone had a great New Year.


	10. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's journey continues.

For the next three weeks Rey continued her training. Each morning she met Kylo Ren on the hill to meditate. Trying unsuccessfully to connect to the force. Then in the afternoons she would do physical training.

She learned hand to hand combat, this was done in a muddy ring outside the walls. Rey would face off against one or more stormtroopers. At first, she was easily defeated. They had superior training, armor and were much larger than her. Rey wore nothing to soften their punches. But with every defeat came a lesson. Her master would not only explain to her what she did wrong but tell her how to fix it next time. She got better every time and was soon taking on groups of three and four troopers at once.

She also had agility training. Some days Kylo would simply have her run laps around the perimeter walls for hours, training her breathing, pacing, and stamina. Or traversing complex courses through the base or in the trees right outside the walls. These were timed and Rey had to plot the fastest rout to complete them quickly enough. Often this would mean climbing buildings and running along rooftops or swinging from vines and hanging from tree branches.

Rey’s favorite was saber training. It was just her and Kylo. Inside his tower he had an entire room laid out for training. The floor was an absorbent red rubber. And the black walls were covered in weapons of various styles. All of them wooden to prevent injury. They started with basic sword tactics, but soon branched out to more complex weapons and fighting styles. Rey gravitated toward the double-bladed lightsaber, it felt familiar to her lost staff, and its longer reach helped her even the odds against her larger master.

At the end of a day of saber training, Kylo would allow Rey the chance to dual him, to practice the techniques she had learned that day. She used her double-bladed wooden saber, and he used a wooden version of his own cross guard saber. They dunked the blades into red paint so that a hit would be easily visible. Kylo would remove his robes and shirt to make it fairer for his naked apprentice. But Rey didn’t think it was truly fair since he kept on his boots and pants.

Rey lost ever time and would be sent back to the barracks with a painted red slash across her body, limbs, or neck. The first time Rey had come back from a dual, she had a bright red mark across her stomach. When FN-2286 saw this, she jumped to her feet and ran for a medical kit, only to be very embarrassed when she reached Rey with bandage in hand.

And at the end of each week Rey was brought back out into the swamp. At first Rey was just as terrified as before but using her experience from the first run and her skills she learned in practice, it got easier every time. Rey learned to stay away from the mud by running along roots and using the hanging vines to get from tree to tree. Each time she came back sooner.

On the day after her swamp runs, Rey was given the afternoon off. She always spent them with FN-2286 if possible. Rey had started calling her Eighty-Six, which she protested at first, but after a while gave in and accepted the nick name. Eighty-Six had helped Rey a great deal emotionally and mentally. They would often eat together in the mornings and evenings, and Eighty-Six would occasionally patch Rey up after some particularly brutal hand to hand combat training sessions. 

Rey felt that for the most part she had begun to fit in well to her new life, while she still wasn’t very fond of her own constant nudity, she had not let it stop her from excelling in her trainings. She had started to notice the effects of her hard work as well. Not just her skills but her body as well. She was visibly stronger; her arms and shoulders had grown. Her chest had filled out slightly and her stomach was no longer just flat but ribbed with abs as well. Her legs had always been strong, but the muscles were now visible and defined.

But even will all this success she continued to fail her most important task, making a connection to the force. Rey had done everything Kylo had suggested, but he continued to say that she must make this connection in her own way. She feared that if she did not make it soon, Kylo would give up on training her. Maybe she would be able to become a trooper with Eighty-Six, she was a skilled enough fighter to make a fine soldier. But Eighty-Six shot her down every time she suggested the idea, telling her that she could do, she just need to keep at it. And she had for three long weeks Rey had pushed as hard as she could, but her door had not budged.

On the first day of her fourth week Rey trudged up the hill. Her failures had begun to frustrate her greatly, especially since everything else meant nothing if she couldn’t do this. When she reached the clearing, Rey saw something she didn’t expect. Kylo Ren was sitting on the stump. Not in the middle or with his legs crossed as Rey always sat. Just sitting in a relaxed posture, looking down at his gloved hands instead of out to the horizon. When he noticed her, he stood up and approached her. He placed a gentle hand on Rey’s bare shoulder.

“Good morning Rey.” His tone was flat, as always, his emotions remained controlled and hidden. “I think we’ll try something a bit different today.” He continued as he placed his hand in the small of Rey’s back and led her to the stump.

Once there he removed his gloves, tossing them to the far side of the stump and instructed for Rey to sit. Not as she normally did, but as he had been sitting, with her legs over the edge and her feet in the mud. Then in stead of turning away from her or pacing. Kylo Ren knelt in front of her.

“These past weeks you’ve been trying to push your way through the door, today I think we’ll try a different approach.” He said taking Rey’s right hand in his. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Rey’s hand up and placed it on his cheek. Rey’s body shot full of tingly emotions. Feelings of anxiety, longing, fear, and lust.

“Take deep breaths.” Kylo instructed in a soothing voice. Rey’s insides started to calm. “This time I want you to ignore the swamp, focus on me and only me.”

Rey did as she was told, and instead of spreading her feelings out, she focused them in on her master. She took deep breaths in rhythm with Kylo. She felt the warmth of his cheek on her palm. She sensed the beating of his heart. She reached out to him and he put up no guard. And then she felt it. It was faint, but there. A tension, an energy. Underneath the warmth of his skin there was a coldness, a darkness, a rage. At first it terrified her, until she felt a tension of her own, one that was connected to his. In place of his cold, Rey held warmth. Instead of darkness there was light and love. And between the too there was balance.

Rey’s door was open. Before her, she saw it all, the light, the darkness, and everything in between. All of it in beautiful harmony. Anger and love, violence and peace, darkness and light, Master and Apprentice.

Rey brought her left hand up to his cheek, cupping his face in her hand. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth hung open in awe. Rey’s awareness of the force sprang out all around her. She could feel it in the trees, in the moss, in the bugs beneath the mud, the fish in the water, and the birds in the air. It was all so much, it overwhelmed her. Rey let out a cry and pulled her hands away from her master.

She crumpled and fell forward off the stump. Kylo instinctively reached out and caught her. Rey took deep ragged breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She rested her head against Kylo’s chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood, gently lifting Rey with ease. Kylo Ren turned from the stump and headed in the direction of the base.

During the climb down the hill Rey opened her eyes and looked into the trees. They looked the same, and different. As if they were more present than before. Like she was seeing them with more than her eyes.

Rey closed her eyes again and let her master carry her back to base. In his arms she laughed to herself. For weeks she had been trying to bust through and brake down her door when the key had been in front of her the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, I love hearing your thoughts in the comments. <3


	11. The Kiss

Kylo Ren carried Rey all the way to her barracks. At the door he set her gently to her feet and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Tomorrow morning meet me in my tower, it is time to begin the next phase of your training.” He said smiling down at his apprentice.

“Yes Master.” Replied Rey, returning his smile.

He nodded at her to go, signaling that she had the rest of the day to herself. Rey bowed quickly and still smiling turned and entered the barracks. Rey knew Eighty-Six had a guard shift this morning, and that she would likely be returning to the barracks soon.

Rey headed to the back of the barracks where the showers were. It was a large rectangular room running perpendicular to the rest of the building. She quickly hopped under one of the unused shower heads and turned on the hot water. As she scrubbed the mud from her calloused feet, Rey looked around at the other women in the shower. She was familiar with all of them, and even knew a few of their FN numbers, but none of them had been as friendly to her as Eighty-Six. They were respectful, but nothing more.

After Rey had finished cleaning her body and hair, she dried herself off under the air dryer and headed back into the common area. She found Eighty-Six had come back. Rey ran over to her and leaped at her with excitement, wrapping her arms around her armored friend.

“What is this all about?” She asked in surprise, dropping her helmet to the ground to return Rey’s embrace.

“I did it! I finally did it!”

“Did what silly?”

“I connected to the force!”

Eighty-Six’s eyes widened and a smile broke across her face. “I knew you could do it!” She replied with excitement. Holding Rey out in front of her, looking her up and down. “Feel any different?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Well come here, lemme get this armor off, I want to hear everything.”

They moved to Eighty-Six’s room and Rey helped her out of her armor. She told her everything she could remember of the morning. Even though it had only happened just a while before, it felt so long ago. She told her about touching Kylo’s face and the feelings she felt as her door opened.

Once Eighty-Six was free of her armor, she removed the rest of her clothing too. She had started doing this to make Rey feel less awkward around the other women. Many would walk around the barracks in just their undergarments or with their tops off, but mostly they only stripped down completely when using the shower or changing. It was a small thing, but Rey was extremely grateful for it.

Eighty-Six was a few inches taller than Rey. Her skin was slightly paler. She had larger breasts, but her nipples were smaller, pointy, and pink. She kept clean shaven over her whole body. And her brown hair was perfectly trimmed along her jawline, her bangs hanging just above her light blue eyes. Rey thought she was beautiful.

The pair spent the rest of the day together in the barracks, chatting about the day, making jokes, and eating dinner together. They covered many topics, from Rey’s childhood on Jakku, to Eighty-Six’s blaster training with the First Order.

“So,” started Rey between mouthfuls of soup, “You said that the men and women usually share barracks?” The pair sat together in Eighty-Six’s room.

“Yeah,” answered Eighty-Six, “For the most part. It depends on the commander in charge, some of the old timers from the Empire like to keep us separate. Tradition I guess.”

“So, what’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“You know, living with men?”

Eighty-Six let out a laugh, “It’s not much different than this.” She said gesturing out of the open door to the common area of the barracks.

“So, it doesn’t cause problems? I mean the troopers never… you know?” Rey struggled to find the words.

“Have sex?” asked Eighty-Six. Rey nodded. “Yeah, I mean, not often, but it happens.”

“Really! Is that allowed?”

“Not officially. But everyone knows it happens, and as long as it doesn’t get in the way of our duties, they turn a blind eye.”

“Wow,” Rey was surprised how lacks the First Order was about it. She had never done anything sexual with anyone before. It seemed a much bigger deal to her than it did to Eighty-Six. “Have you ever?”

Eighty-Six’s smile disappeared. Rey was worried she’d offended her somehow. She wondered if that was a rude question.

Eighty-Six sat back on the bed, holding her legs in her arms, her head down. “Once.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault.”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine Rey,” she said looking up. “It’s probably better I get it off my chest anyway.” She tapped a control panel on the bed and the door closed.

“Who was it?” Rey asked? “Is it someone on the base?” Rey felt a bit of jealousy rise within herself.

Eighty-Six’s smile returned. “No.” She looked into Rey’s eyes. “It was with a friend. We had known each other since we were children. We grew up together, trained together, fought together. We had always loved each other; we just didn’t know it. One night we were alone in his room, we were a few years younger than you are now. We didn’t say anything, we just knew. I kissed him and I couldn’t stop, we tore off our clothes and made love. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Like we had taken the love we had for each other in our hearts, and brought it into the world, made it physical, made it real.” A tear ran down her cheek as she finished. She turned away from Rey and closed her eyes.

Rey sat quietly. She thought of loving someone the way Eighty-Six described. She imagined being with someone in that way. It made her feel warm and tingly.

“So, what happened? Where is he now?”

Eighty-Six didn’t look up. “He died four weeks later.”

Rey’s mouth opened slightly as she tried to think of something to say.

“He was stationed on a star destroyer; it had been damaged and was in the process of repairs. It was weaponless and not fit for combat. They had only a few Tie Fighters to defend them. It was being used to transport cargo!” Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued. “But those Resistance terrorists attacked them, a squadron of fighters. They quickly destroyed the Tie escort; the ship was defenseless. They attacked the ships engines so it couldn’t escape, no doubt hoping to steal the cargo. But those fools did too much damage, they destroyed the ships reactor. The ship didn’t have enough escape pods; many were still being repaired along with the rest of the ship. They started loading as many troopers as they could into the landing ships. But hundreds still died as the destroyer fell apart. Those who made it on the landers didn’t last much longer. The Resistance fighters picked them off one by one.”

Eighty-Six started to sob, tears pouring down her face. Rey reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend. She started to cry too.

“That’s how he died,” said Eighty-Six through sobs, “Trapped in an overcrowded, unarmed lander with no way to fight back!”

Rey slowly lowered her friend down, so they were laying on the bed. They held each other tightly, arms and legs intertwined. Eighty-Six cried softly for a while, slowly calming down.

When she had stopped, she took Rey’s face in both her hands and looked into her eyes. “Thank you.” She leaned forward and kissed Rey on the lips. Rey was surprised, but she liked the feeling of Eighty-Six’s soft lips. Rey closed her eyes and leaned into it.

It was over in just a few seconds. Eighty-Six pulled away and brought Rey’s face down to her chest. Rey laid her head on her friends’ chest and listen to her slow breathing. Soon after the two fell asleep, still wrapped in each other’s arms.


	12. The Reward

Rey ate her breakfast quietly while Eighty-Six put on her armor. It had been an awkward morning. Eighty-Six had apologized for kissing her, but Rey didn’t understand why.

“I was emotional, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Said Eighty-Six as she finished strapping on her shoulder plate.

“I don’t understand, it was just a kiss, and you said that troopers-”

“But you’re not a trooper! You’re Ren’s apprentice.”

“So what? What difference does it make? We’re friends, do friends not kiss sometimes?” Asked Rey, she stood up and took a step towards Eighty-Six.

“Not… not like that.” She said holding a hand up to stop Rey. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for acting so weird. Maybe I’m overreacting. I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?”

Eighty-Six was quiet for a moment. She slowly lifted her helmet and brought it down over her head. “Your master… he doesn’t forgive easily.” With that she turned and left the room.

Rey stood in silence, thinking about what her friend had said. Eighty-Six feared Kylo Ren. Rey felt a twisting in her stomach and suddenly wished she hadn’t eaten so much breakfast. She took a deep breath and headed for her own room. This whole situation stressed Rey deeply.

When she reached her small room, Rey tapped the control panel that opened the door. She had only come to use the vack-tube before she went to meet her master in his tower for training. But as the door open Rey spotted two small bundles on her bench. When she got closer, she found that it was two rolls of cloth. Next to them there was a small data pad. Rey picked it up and the screen lit up.

“This is wrapping tape, it will stick comfortably anywhere on the body. It is breathable, durable, and flexible. It is yours to do with as you wish, you earned it.”

It didn’t say who had sent it, but Rey knew it was from her master. A smile broke across her face. This must be because Rey had connected to the force. She had passed a test and her master was rewarding her.

She put down the data pad and picked up one of the rolls. Unraveling it Rey could feel that it was soft and spongy. She placed the end of the tape to her breast and began to wrap it around her chest. Finally, she could cover herself and-

“Ow!” Rey cried dropping the tape, the roll hung from her chest. A blister on Rey’s palm had burst. She moved to the sink and began washing out the wound.

As she scrubbed Rey looked closely at her cut and blistered hands. Then down at her sore and bruised feet. She shook her hands dry and began unwrapping the tape with a sigh. After it was off, she found the middle of the roll and tore it in half. She took the torn pieces and wrapped one around both of her feet and ancles. She repeated this process with the second roll and wrapped her palms and wrists.

By now most of the base had likely seen her naked, what did it matter if they saw her more. The extra padding on the hands and feet would help her in her training and that’s what mattered.

After making sure that the wrappings were secure, Rey left the barracks and headed for Kylo Ren’s tower. It was in the center of the base and was taller than all the other buildings by at least a few stories. Rey wondered what the next step in her training would be, and what challenges she had yet to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief chapter. More Reylo coming soon.


	13. The Stone

When Rey entered the training room of Kylo Ren’s tower she was surprise to see that one of the walls had been removed and replaced with a floor to ceiling window. Her master saw her enter and beckoned her to approach. Kylo was impressed to see how Rey had made use of the wrapping tape. When Rey reached him, she gave a short bow then stood looking up at him, waiting for instruction.

He turned away from her and moved to the window, he didn’t like the way she looked into his eyes. Rey remained where she was, waiting for instruction. Through the window he watched stormtroopers marching in formation.

Rey was obedient, he had been very successful in stripping her of her pride. But her emotions still seemed twisted and confused, especially today. He sensed her usual feelings of connection and belonging, as well as the small hint of sexual desire. But there was more fear today, more nervousness. Perhaps it was simply the change in her training. But Kylo felt that there was something deeper, something she wanted to hide.

“Meditation will no longer be part of your training,” he started still looking out the window, “But you will continue to meditate on your own, it is very important that you maintain your connection to the force.”

“Yes Master.”

Kylo turned back towards his apprentice. She was still where he had left her, quietly looking at him from across the room. He took the moment to observe her more closely. He hadn’t really given her a thorough examination since he’d first taken her clothing. He moved toward her slowly, looking her up and down as he did.

Her hair had grown slightly, though it was hardly noticeable. Rey tried to keep her hair clean, but without a brush it remained a tangled, knotted, mess. Her skin had lightened, being away from the Jakku sun for so long, but that only made the freckles on her cheeks more prominent. There were purple bags underneath her soft hazel eyes, perhaps she wasn’t sleeping well.

Her shoulders and arms had the most change. The consistent diet had given her body the nutrition it needed, and the results were obvious. She stood more confidently, her shoulders pushed back and her chest out. Her breasts had grown as well, not so much that they would get in the way of her fighting, but enough that Kylo thought it best he got her clothed soon. Even he found his gaze pausing over her soft brown nipples.

Her legs were thick and strong and were now covered in a thin layer of fuzz. Her underarms and sex had grown a thick covering of dark hair. He would allow her to groom herself in time.

Rey could feel her master’s eyes on her. It didn’t matter how many times she was naked in front of him; it always gave her butterflies. At least now she was not ashamed. Rey was proud of her body, she knew she looked better than she ever had, and that it was because of him. She felt like a statue her master was carving to perfection. The thought made Rey blush.

“You’ve taken the first big step in learning the ways of the force, but you still have a long way to go.” Kylo stood very close to Rey, his chest only a few inches from her own. “The force can help you in many ways. Today you will begin to learn how to use the force as an extension of your own body.”

Kylo stepped back three strides. “Even though you are out of my arms reach,” he said lifting his right hand, “Through the force, you are within my grasp.” He closed his fist and Rey felt a gripping on her left shoulder. Not strong enough to hurt, but firm enough that she couldn’t move.

Before she could say anything, Kylo released her shoulder and with the flick of his hand, he grabbed Rey around the waist and pulled her towards him. Rey’s feet slid helplessly over the matted floor as she was pulled with the force towards her master. Kylo Ren extended his left arm and caught Rey around the throat. His hand was firm, he was squeezing just enough so that Rey could still breathe. Fear coursed through her veins; she brought her hands up to her neck. All he had to do was squeeze and he could crush her throat in an instant.

“The force can be just as deadly a weapon as a lightsaber… if used correctly.” Kylo released Rey’s neck. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees coughing. She steadied herself on Kylo’s legs as she caught her breath. He reached down and brought Rey back to her feet. He held her up for a moment to make sure she was steady.

“Sorry Master.” She panted through deep breaths. Kylo reached into his robes and pulled out a small flat stone the size of his palm. Its edges were rounded and smooth, perhaps it came from the swamp?

“It doesn’t come from the swamp.” He said looking into her eyes.

Panic shot through Rey like lightning! Could he here her thoughts? “How did you… can you hear what I’m thinking?” Rey asked the fear clear in her voice.

“I don’t have to; you were making your thinking face.” He answered

Rey’s fear was suddenly replaced with embarrassment. “I have a thinking face?”

“Yup, you make it every time.”

Rey blushed deeply; she didn’t realize he had been paying that much attention to her. But of course, he was, he was her master, obviously he would be observing her.

“Now,” he said extending his arm, “Lift the stone.”

It took Rey hours. She tried her hardest to reach out in the force the way he had reached out and grabbed her. A few times it felt like she was brushing against her master’s fingers, but he was standing five feet away from her. A burst of excitement would course through her when this happened, but it would make her lose focus and she would be forced to start again. But after many attempts and many water and meditation breaks, Rey lifted the stone. It was only a few inches, but it was enough. She had felt the stone as if it were in her hands.

When she finally succeeded, she let out a yelp. The stone fell back into her master’s hand. A smile spread across his face. Rey wanted to run and wrap her arms around him, but she decided against it.

It was dark by the time Rey walked back to the barracks. She didn’t mind, it had been a long day, but a productive one. After she had lifted the stone, she had been able to replicate it twice more. Rey had seen the pride on her master’s face.

Inside the barracks Rey passed Eighty-Six’s room, the door was closed so she didn’t stop. She was hungry and tired and didn’t feel like dealing with Eighty-Six until tomorrow. She ate quickly and laid down for bed. She was asleep in moments.

That night she dreamed of her master. They lay together inside Rey’s AT-AT back on Jakku. They were naked and wrapped in each other’s arms. Her master moved his hand down her stomach to the wetness between her legs. She locked her lips with his and kissed him the way Eighty-Six had kissed her. Kylo gently slid his fingers inside Rey’s sex, she gave a soft moan of pleasure at his touch.

A banging at the door tore Rey out of her dream. Her head was foggy and there was a pain in her neck. The banging continued. With a groan Rey sat up on her bench, she noticed a damp feeling between her legs. She put her fingers to her sex.

“Oh no.” She was very wet, but there was nothing she could do about that now. The banging on her door continued. Who could it be? By the light out her window it still looked very early; she wasn’t late.

Rey moved to the door trying her hardest to keep her legs together. She tapped the door control and it shot open. In the doorway stood a middle-aged female officer. In one hand she held a bundle of cloth, the other was still raised from banging the door. The officer gave Rey a look of utmost disgust as she flung the bundle at Rey.

“Those are for you.” She snarled, before turning sharply and marching out of the barracks.

Rey stood silently for a moment wondering what had just happened. Why did she seem so upset with her? Had she done something wrong? Rey brought the bundle to her bench and laid it down, carefully spreading it out.

It was a pair of black underwear and a covering for her breasts. Rey smiled as she felt the smooth texture. They felt strong and durable. Her perpetual nudity was at an end. She quickly showered to clean the wetness from between her legs before putting on her new clothing.

She slid into the underwear first. They fit perfectly, covering her butt completely. Next, she brought the breast covering down over her head. It was very simple, wrapping snuggly around her chest with no straps of clips. Rey wondered how they could have made them fit so perfectly.

For the next month, Rey continued her training in the ways of the force. She learned not only to lift objects but push and pull them as well. She learned to use the force to aid in her movements and jumps, even to freeze objects in place. She learned to apply her new abilities to her fighting.

In hand-to-hand combat Rey went from taking on four troopers at once to eleven and twelve. She cut her running course’s times in half, and her trips to the swamp barely made her break a sweat. Kylo began training her to fight with her double-bladed wooden lightsaber against troopers armed with stun blasters. She learned how to deflect their shots and how to close the distance between them, and when to use the force when they were out of reach.

Eighty-Six remained distant from Rey, after her shifts she would go to her room and lock the door. At first Rey thought she just needed time. But after a week Eighty-Six’s coldness began to anger Rey, so she avoided her too.

Because of this Rey found herself spending a lot more time with her master. She would stay in his tower after trainings and follow him on his walks through the swamp. A few times he even allowed her to follow him into his personal chambers. It was a large room with a massive bed, but Kylo mostly spent his time on the balcony looking into the swamp. Rey was fascinated in his collection of books, which he kept on large shelves that covered an entire wall of his room. She would spend her time in his room sitting in one of Kylo’s large armchairs, trying to make out the writing. Rey wasn’t a strong reader, and she wasn’t even sure that the language in the books was even Galactic Basic.

It wasn’t the same as hanging out with Eighty-Six, she couldn’t really talk to Kylo Ren and he mostly stood in silence. But it was better than being by herself all the time, the way it had been on Jakku.

She had begun to form a very strong bond with her master. Rey suspected he felt it too, which was why he let her be around him so often. It just felt good to be near him, as if all these years a part of her had been missing and now, she was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone quick update. Thank you all so much for the support. I am headed back to school in a few days so chapter releases will slow down.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing your thought in the comments.


	14. The Crime

The stun blast missed Rey’s ear by inches. She dug her heels into the mud and brought her weapon down with all her might. The wooden blade knocked the stun blaster out of the trooper’s hands and into the mud. Another quick jab to the chest sent him sprawling backwards. Rey pivoted on her heels the way her master had shown her, turning to face the remaining troopers. Eight troopers in rows of four stood before her. The front row kneeling and the back row bracing against the front row to prevent a force push attack. They all had their blasters leveled at her. 

“Open fire!” Yelled a trooper in the second row.

All at once the troopers fired their stun blasters. Rey took a deep breath; time began to slow. She watched as the bolts of yellow light tore through the swamp fog. Even now she knew they had beaten her, there was no way she would be able to block or dodge them all. A swinging arc from her weapon splashed three of the bolts into harmless clouds of sparks. Pushing off her left foot moved her out of the path of three more of the painful, muscle numbing lasers.

The last two were unavoidable. The first hit her left breast and was absorbed by the protective mesh weaved into her chest covering. The second connected with her right bicep, leaving the arm numbed and useless.

Rey fell, crashing hard into the mud. She rolled and was able to bring herself to her knees. She had lost her wooden lightsaber and her right arm hung dead at her side. Rey yelled in agony as the sharp pain burned in her arm and breast. The black chest covering, and underwear could stop the numbing effect, but it could not stop the pain.

The troopers took their opening and quickly surrounded her. Their blasters aimed at her head. A hit the head would knock her out instantly, she would wake up hours later with the worst headache imaginable. It was not an experience Rey wanted to feel again.

“Surrender now!” Yelled the trooper in front of her.

He wore a white pauldron on his right shoulder, indicating that he was a sergeant. Rey panted. Her mouth hung open. Her knees in the mud. She curled her left hand into a fist.

“No!” She screamed.

Rey threw herself at the sergeant, reaching out for his blaster with her left hand. She grabbed the barrel and pointed it at the trooper to her right as the sergeant fired. It hit him in the chest and the trooper slumped to the ground. The remaining stormtroopers stood in confusion, unsure whether to fire at Rey in fear of hitting their sergeant.

Rey still struggling with the sergeant for the blaster dropped to one knee and with the force brought him up and over her head, slamming him violently down on his back. She wrenched the blaster from his hands and brought it up to the six remaining troopers.

“Take her down, take her down!” Yelled one of the troopers right before he took a blast to the face from Rey’s stun blaster.

The other five opened fire but they were disorganized, and Rey was able to dodge their shots. She rolled forward, her right arm flopping helplessly beside her. She shot a trooper in the legs and he fell hard. She deflected the next shot with the force, directing it into a trooper behind her. Five down three to go. Rey rolled again, jumping off her feet and bringing the butt of her blaster down in the faceplate of the next trooper. Two mor-

One of the two remaining troopers slammed Rey in the back of the head with his blaster. She felt like her head had been split open as she fell forward. Just as before time seemed to slow down. She felt herself falling forward toward the mud.

“No” thought Rey “I can’t lose like this” She reached out with the force. Feeling the swamp around her, feeling the trooper standing behind her, feeling the distance to the ground. Rey curled her body forward, bringing her head down to her stomach. Her shoulders hit the mud and she rolled over onto her back. She brought her blaster up and shot the one that had hit her right in the chin.

The last trooper tried to shoot her in the mud, but she rolled out of the way, using the force to leap to her feet. Pain and anger fueled her, she wouldn’t just stun this one, she wanted to make him hurt. Rey threw her blaster at him, using the force to accelerate its speed. It knocked his own blaster right out of his hands. He stood alone and defenseless.

Rey extended her arm, reaching out with the force. She found the troopers neck and began to squeeze. His hands shot up to his throat, grabbing for fingers that weren’t there. Slowly he began to rise into the air, his feet leaving the mud. He made a terrible gargled yell as Rey added more pressure to the man’s throat.

“That’s enough!” came a yell from behind her, but Rey didn’t hear it.

Her mind was focused on the trooper, on making him pay for hurting her, for humiliating her. She kept squeezing even as the yelling behind her became louder. Rey kept squeezing until she felt the force wrap around her own body. She lost control of her limbs and they were pulled apart. The trooper fell to the ground, his body unmoving, Rey didn’t know if he was alive or dead.

Rey was lifted into the air, just as she had lifted the trooper. Her arms held out horizontally on each side. Her legs pulled apart into a painful split. Her head was pulled back her face pointing up to the clouds. Rey grunted moans of pain as her master held her restrained in the air.

Rey realized what had happened. Her anger had blinded her, made her lash out. Her master had tried to stop her, but he had been too late. Her breathing and heartrate slowed as she calmed down.

Sensing this Kylo released his apprentice. She fell painfully into the mud. Rey lay slumped face down in the muck, to hurt to move. She didn’t resist as a pair of troopers pulled Rey’s hands and feet behind her, putting binders around her ankles and wrists. They brought the binders together forcing Rey to arch her back. Kylo approached his young apprentice, crouching down beside her.

“Next time I give you an order, you obey me. Do you understand?”

“Yes…Master.” Rey gargled, coughing on mud.

“Take her away lieutenant.” Kylo said to an officer standing behind him. “These are your men; her punishment is your jurisdiction.”

“Yes Sir.” Replied the officer. “Lift her, take her to the brig.”

The pair of troopers that bound Rey’s limbs grabbed her forearms and calves lifting hard. She screamed in pain from being lifted in such an awkward position. Kylo watched in silence as his young apprentice was carried to the brig, trying to block out her moans of agony. She would go through hell tonight. For that past weeks, these troopers had taken her beatings and tonight they would get their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been very busy. Please let me know if you spot any typos or mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave any constructive criticisms that you have that could help improve the story. Thanks.


End file.
